Winning Only Took a Moment
by Zana Charleson
Summary: Aoko finally wins one of her classroom battles with Kaito, now he must doing something for her.


**Hey guys, guess what? This is a practice MK fan fiction. I'm in a movement for the good of Magic Kaito… the idea is to gain writers and general fanon for Magic Kaito! The lovely Daydreamer1412 is my partner in crime and the originator of this idea (Between you and me, she's the better writer). If you wish to join the force, message her or me. Danke. (Revised version!)**

There are some moments in life where all that happens is totally random. Those classic moments you see, oh so often, in Mangas and wish would happen to you, reaching into to the normal, boring life you lead, pulling you out for a momentary adventure.

Though most moments, such as spur of the moment decisions, save your life, change your life… or occasionally end your life. Spur of the moment and I get along well. It aids me in my duties to find the impossible, the ever vaporous Pandora gem. There are other moments where the choices are not so much life or death, but create your life in the future.

-Friday Morning -

I sat down in a very 'Thank goodness it's Friday' type of mood. Finally the student's friend had arrived, Friday. Aoko sat down in her usual loud manner, criticizing me for my bad posture and messy hair. As if she didn't have messy hair. I was finally fed up with her obnoxious behavior and decided to aid fate in giving her what was coming to her.

"Aoko, who are you criticizing for their hair, you've got quite a buzz cut if I recall." Her face flushed red, not the adorable shade she occasionally turned for me, but the red one most often seen in old American cartoons after they eat chili peppers.

"Idiot! You _know_ I got this haircut because the stupid barber took a razor to my hair! You were there! You know he was practically blind!" She was fuming, it's always most pleasurable to tease her during these times.

I put on my best 'I did nothing' face and turned directly to her, "Oh but I wasn't there, I don't remember this." Pouting trying to get the reaction which an onlooker might describe as a cat playing with a fly it just pulled the wings off.

She rose from her seat, a mop appearing from nowhere. She wielded the bar as if it was a light saber, eloquently as if there was no mop on the other side of the bar. I, in turn, rose also from my seat and allowed the batons I hid in my shirt sleeves to slide forward, as if appearing from nowhere. Retractable items are a magician's best friend.

"Do you really want to do this now? I would love to chop off your monkey tail to a stub in front of these people but I'm afraid I might shame you and your oh so fragile ego."

"That hurts Aoko, " I let a gleam appear in my eye "Too bad you haven't won yet!" A flicker of pain seemed to momentarily show in her eyes but was resumed with a fighting spirit. She seemed to be on fire, maybe she might actually beat me this time, she seemed particularly mad. I'd never teased her about her hair… that is until now. No matter, I'm Kaito Kid! Nothing fazes me!

She swooped at me with clear strength and precision. Has she gotten better? I jumped back dodging her attacks as she slowly backed me into a corner. I crawled up the side of the wall to get in my traditional corner and did a back flip to land behind her. As I flipped I let a smoke pellet fall from my sleeves to confuse her a bit. I never used smoke to cover up, just to confuse. To her, I had just disappeared. I took this golden opportunity to flip her skirt revealing orange, of all colors, for underwear.

Then something unexpected happened. The pole of her mop jammed into my stomach knocking me to the floor. The smoke faded as she promptly retracted her pole from my stomach area then promptly put the mop end on my stomach once again and took a heroic pose. She beat me. Aoko, who never beat me, beat me.

She looked down at me, as I lay back on the floor and totally helpless under her, admittedly, very strong force downward upon my defenseless underbelly. The class was silent, I was silent, the teacher stood agape. One would have thought the world had just announced its destruction in 1 day. A victorious smile crawled across her face. It looked slightly wicked, and then it occurred to me that since she had won our fight for the day, she would ask me to do something. This terrified me.

-Friday Afternoon-

My posture took a obvious downturn as we walked home, it really wasn't a walk home, it was more meandering but that is beside the point, you could tell I wasn't happy. It's too bad I'm in a bad mood, the scenery is pretty today, but Aoko had to ruin it.

"Kaito," She said with her oh so cute and very chipper smile. "Can I ask a question?"

"What would that be?" I asked, deciding my fingernails were a very interesting topic that I would rather focus on than Aoko.

"I want to call in my favor from today." She continued to grin, so cute. I felt like a filthy human being from some reason at that moment.

"What favor, you did nothing of note today that would require a favor from me." I promptly got slapped, probably deserved it too.

"I won today so I get to ask you to do something." She looked at me strait in the eyes, a total lock that seemed impossible to break. I took a complete stop at that moment to give my full attention to what she would ask. She had won, so it is my duty to abide by that, as much as I hated it.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Go on a date with me." My eyes grew large. Of course I would love to go on a date with her, but cover up Kaito would obviously despise that, guess I'm going to fight it.

"Why would I want to go on a date with _you_. " The word 'you' rolled off my tongue as if it was a dirty word. Aoko brushed it off and stood her ground.

"I know you wouldn't want to, so I had to come up with a reason to make you. So I took karate classes from the current champion of Japan's Regional Karate Tournament. I met her coincidently at a Kid hist." That brat has interfered with my life again and this time Aoko has karate abilities. Thanks Detective Kid.

"Fine,"I sighed, inwardly celebrating. "When?"

"Tomorrow, I want it to be an all-day thing." She gleamed. How could I turn her down? Wait! I have a heist tomorrow afternoon; it's a pretty good lead on the Pandora Gem too! Is this because of her Dad, did he set this up again? It didn't work last time, it won't work now.

"Is this because your dad is suspecting me of being Kid again? Cause' I'm not."

"I know that, I just figured tomorrow is a good day for a date, it's Saturday and all…" Her face began to change into that cute shade of pink again as she examined her shoes. She needs to stop that, one of these days I won't be able to maintain my poker face! I lifted her chin towards my face.

"Look," I said "I'll go. No promises on anything happening." Might as well humor the poor girl, hopelessly in love with me. Who wouldn't! Apparently I had an odd look on my face because she turned around quickly; making sure her bag hit me once again in the stomach.

"Any specific time?" I called after her, crouching on the unforgiving pavement.

"10, don't be late."

"Won't… if I don't die first." She then proceed to skip off leaving me behind in an amazing amount of pain behind her. "Soo attractive, but soo bitter." I then collapsed on the pavement, hoping Jii would come by and pick me up.

Oddly enough in this very raw position, I had never been happier.


End file.
